Joining tubular members can be one of the most difficult problems that a designer faces. Common ways of joining tubular members is by welding, riveting, and jointing with bolts and pins. For welding, a complicated and laborious process, high-skilled workers are required. The welding process often causes large internal stresses in the tubular members that can affect the useful life of the tubular member. Welding makes already high production cost, higher. Some tubular members are made out of non-weldable material, such as aluminum or titanium alloys. Also, some tubular members are made out of a composite material. Composite materials (or composites for short) are engineered materials made from two or more constituent materials with significantly different physical or chemical properties which remain separate and distinct on a macroscopic level within the finished structure. Composite tubes, where the composite material has carbon or glass fibers, are becoming more and more used. A big strength for stress and tension alongside an axis of a composite tube is achieved by directing majority of filaments alongside the tube's axis. This creates an anisotropy of the tube. Such tubes typically cannot be welded, or riveted together, without losing the effectiveness of the tubular member, whether it is made from a non-weldable material such as aluminum or titanium, or a composite material.
Thus there is a need for a method and system of joining together tubular members that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.